Fluff prompts
by NattyWright
Summary: A collection of prompts I have received from people. Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Includes, Josie/FLavellan, Leliana/FMahariel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **Hi! I have been taking prompts on my Tumblr page, bert-wrighty, and this was the first one i received yesterday.**

 **Josephine taking the Inquisitor on a shopping date.**

The lights shone beautifully down onto Val Royeaux's market square. Rays of light bounced off the wonderfully clear water in the fountain, reflecting back onto the lion heads that adorned it.

On a stage to the west of the fountain, a chanter was repeating the chant of light, surrounded by a crowd of interested people, both foreigners and Orlesians alike.

To their right, a large market stall had been set up, selling everything from nug treats to battle axes.

Sulahn'nehn Lavellan stood tall, tall for an elf at least, in the midst of it all. Her long, robes flowed from her. She had designed them herself, with a bit of help from Dagna, long keeper robes lined with dragon webbing. Her hat, designed by herself again, was modelled after a usual Orlesian design, long and floppy but it showed off her ginger hair.

She smiled, and her vallaslin crinkled, as she looked at her partner with love. Josephine was staring at a small doll, holding it up with care.

"It's very nice, vhenan," Su sighed. They had been in the market for hours now. She loved seeing Josephine so happy, of course, but this was something else. "Do you want it?"

"Nice yes, but it's not right. There's something missing, something important." Josephine didn't look up. She held the doll to the light and sighed. "Do you have any others?" She asked the vendor, who grunted and looked in his chests.

"You're very lucky that you're so cute, you know." The elf laughed, reaching for Josephine's hand. "I wouldn't have spent so long in this shem city otherwise."

Josephine's cheeks coloured, and Sulahn'nehn had to resist kissing her then and there. "I," the ambassador started before smiled. "You just wanted to make me blush again, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged, my love." She kissed her, the temptation was just too much and Su was never good at resisting temptation. "Ar lath ma, Josie."

"I love you too," Josephine's eyes darted past Su's shoulders and lit up. "Oh!" She squealed and pushed her lover out of the way.

Sulahn'nehn stumbled as she span to watch her run to the other side of the market, finally stopping at a stall and grabbing for a red-headed elven doll.

"Oh no," she sighed as she recognised who it was.

"Oh yes!" Josie squeaked. "I finally found it. I had heard rumours but it is just as exquisite as I'd imagined."

"It's me, isn't it?" Resignation set in as she wrapped an arm around Josephine's waist. "Mythal'enaste, why is there a doll of me?"

"You're a hero! Two years ago you defeated Corypheus, and only now will people make dolls of you. Cullen has had a doll since even before that." Josie's voice was high pitched, and a crowd had formed around them.

"Creators, you're lucky I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **First time Lyla and Leliana said I love you**

Lyla sat alone, staring up at the night sky. Lazily, she traced the stars as they formed the branches of 'Vir Tanadhal' or as the humans were calling it, 'The Oak'. To the elves, it was a dedication to Andruil, the goddess of the hunt, and it was Lyla's very favourite constellation.

"Ma cherie?" An Orlesian accent pierced the darkness around her, and Lyla smiled as she looked up to see Leliana, her Leliana. Steam misted around the woman's face, rising up from two large bowls of some broth. "I brought you some food."

"Ma serannas, Leli," The elf patted the ground beside her, and Leliana took the hint, sitting close to Lyla. "You're far too good to me."

"It's only self-preservation, if you starve to death then we will have to rely on Alistair to save us, and we can't have that." The bard smirked, bumping her shoulder into Lyla's, "It's not like I care about you or anything."

Lyla pushed back and looked at Leliana, a pout forming on her face and her eyes widened.

"Oh don't make that face," Leliana giggled, her laugh bouncing around the lone trees surrounding them. "You know I'm powerless against it." Lyla began to whine, pitifully, and Leliana brought a hand to her mouth, laughing harder. "Fine, I love you, and you know it." The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

Lyla stopped, instantly. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened even more as tears began to form behind them. Her lips curved as a smile slowly began to form, and the elf placed her broth to the side.

She still hadn't said a word, and Leliana felt her cheeks start to warm. She was sure that Lyla returned her feelings, but they had never said it explicitly. Their relationship was powerful and full of passion, but it was still relatively new, and Lyla had never had one before. The bard was about to take back the words when the tears dropped from Lyla's eyes.

"I love you too," She whispered. She reached out and gently stroked Leliana's cheek, before bringing her closer and planting a small kiss on her lips. "Say it again, please."

"I love you, Lyla Mahariel," Leliana smirked and Lyla squeaked. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

The elf screeched, and wrapped her arms around the bard. She pulled them up and held her tightly. "Ma'arlath, ma vhenan." She darted forward and kissed Leliana's nose. "Ma sa'lath," Another kiss, this time to cheek. "I love you, ma'arlath."

"Ma'arlath," Leliana slowly said the words, tasting them on her tongue as they left her mouth and found she liked them. Lyla melted in her arms, her head falling to Leliana's chest as they began to slowly dance around the camp. "Je taime, ma cherie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

 **Prompt was – Lyla teaches Leliana some Elven during the Night watch.**

The stars lingered lazily in the night sky as Lyla lay back. A large grin was plastered on her face as she brought her arms up to her head, and she couldn't help the warm feeling that rose through her body as she looked down.

She was meant to be on watch with her lover but as often was the case, Leliana had fallen asleep. Right now, she had drooped down to rest her head in Lyla's lap, and as a particularly large snore left the bard, Lyla burst out into loud giggles.

"Huh, what?" Leliana grumbled, her words still slurred from sleep. Slowly, she turned to face her Warden, keeping her head on the elf's stomach as she looked at the goofy smile of her lover. "What is it?"

"Nothing, ma vhenan." The elf giggled, desperately trying to hide the amusement she felt before giving up entirely and laughing. "You snore! How have I never noticed?"

"I do not!" The bard gasped indignantly, "I am a woman, and I do not snore!"

"Oh? It must have been the other woman sleeping on me then." Lyla snorted as Leliana rose to her feet. "Oh come back, ma vhenan, it was warm with you on me."

Leliana blushed and lay back down beside Lyla, pulling her in close for a hug. "What does that mean? You call me it all the time and it occurs to me I have no idea if I am being insulted or not."

"Insulted? You wound me, Leli, I would never insult my bard I'm not that crazy." A soft smack on Lyla's arm prompted her to answer the question and with a soft kiss to Leliana's nose she did so. "Ma vhenan means my heart, but that's a dreadful translation really. It is so much more than that, it's more like you are my home, or I am only truly comfortable if you are near. Urgh, this language is so inadequate."

A blush had formed and spread entirely across Leliana's face as her elf spoke. Tears threatened to fall and with barely a thought, she pulled the elf even tighter, craving more contact. "Ma vhenan. What others are there?"

"Ma ar lath means I love you, and I do love you, Leliana, so much." The Warden lifted one of her hands to Leliana's cheek, "Ma'sal'shiral."

"Ma ar laugh. What does that one mean?" Lyla suppressed a giggle and leant forward to plant another kiss on her bard.

"It's mar ar lath, not laugh." She stuck her tongue out and laughed fondly, "but Ma'sal'shiral means you are the love of my life, the one for whom my soul yearns."

"Oh, Lyla. Mon cœur en sucre, who knew there was such a romantic behind your warrior persona. Ma ar lath, ma vhenan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

 **This prompt was by the lovely Scarlet Arachnid. Brosca and Leliana at Tapsters, Leliana worried about it being so dark.**

It was home, or at least as close as Laura Brosca had ever felt. Orzammar was a shit show, but it was her birthplace and there was no sky above her to fall into.

It was much darker here, better for her eyes really, but the glow from the magma below the city was familiar, as was the dim lanterns. Dwarves didn't need a lot of light to see, but Laura's human companions were struggling with it.

The posh twits stared at her as she proudly walked through the commons, her tattoo branded her as casteless but fuck them for it. She was proud of who she was, what she'd done, and now she was a Grey Warden and better than any of them. Idiots.

One nobleman stared daggers at her so she pulled her tongue out and did an obscene gesture with her hands. He blushed and stomped off, leaving her to laugh loudly at his retreating back.

By the Stone, it was good to be back home. She ran her hand through the stubble on the left-hand side of her shaved head. She had cut it herself ever since she was old enough to hold a dagger. One side shaved, the other kept long and her black hair hung down to her chin on the right.

It made her look aggressive, and she loved that.

She looked behind at her squinting friends and waved them to follow her. She would take them to Tapster's for now, the owner was another pretentious twit who thought himself better than her because of her brand. Fuck him, wait till he sees her now.

She pushed the heavy stone door, not wood thank the Stone, and smiled as the songs in her people's language hit her.

She had missed this.

There was a booth in the back of the tavern that was always empty, some stupid rumours about the Stone cursing it, but it was comfy and out of the way. She led the group there, making sure that Leliana sat beside her.

Their romance had started quickly and showed no signs of burning out. She loved the bard with all of her heart and Leliana felt the same, for some reason. Who knows what she had done to deserve someone as special as Leliana but she was thankful that she had done it.

They sat in the corner, letting the rest of the group intermingle on the large table. Dwarves may be small but they are lavish, and all the tables were big enough to fit at least a dozen people.

They sat and laughed together through two rounds of strong, disgusting dwarven ale and as Alistair left to order another round and Laura took the time to look at her lover.

She was beautiful as always, even better without the blinding sunlight hurting her eyes. Laura reached a little hand up to Leliana and brushed her braid back from her face.

"I love you," She whispered, and Leliana turned to look at her. There was something in her wide eyes that Laura had hoped to never see, the way Leliana wrapped her arms around herself and drew into the seat, the way she trembled as Laura touched her hand. "What's wrong, Leli?"

"Too dark," she mumbled. "Too many dark memories, too dark." Leliana's eyes glazed over, and as Laura stared at her, Leliana whimpered.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck Marjolaine and her twisted disgusting life. Plunging a dagger into that bitch's heart was the most cherished memory Laura would hold, yet she was still hurting her Leliana after death.

Laura looked around and saw no lanterns nearby, nothing at all. Ancestor's flabby tits, she'd have to try her best.

"I'm here, love," she whispered into Leliana's ear. Wrapping an arm around her lover, she rested her chin on the Orlesian's shoulder. "Talk to me, salroka, I can help." She planted a soft kiss on Leliana's cheek and gently turned her head to look at her.

"When they took me, I didn't see daylight for a fortnight. Two weeks without the sun, Laura, I hate even a shadow, this is far too much," Leliana whimpered. "I hate this place. I'm sorry, I couldn't like it for you."

"Hush now, my silly Leli," she stroked Leliana's cheek. "You don't have to like it here at all. It's my home but it's a shit hole. They want me to leave as much as I want to. If it weren't for how different it is topside, I'd never have wanted to come back. Anyway, it doesn't matter to me, you are my home, love, I'll be with you, and if that's in some mad chantry somewhere, then it would be worth it."

Leliana let out a small laugh and met Laura's gaze. "You're crazy, you know?"

"Crazy for you, yeah," Laura smirked.

"You know what I mean," Leliana laughed, softly slapping the dwarf's arm. "You are utterly ridiculous, and I love you."

"I love you too, Leliana. We will be done here soon, I promise." A soft kiss on Leliana's lips, then on each of her small freckles. Then on her lips again. Laura could kiss Leliana forever, and if she had her way, she would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

 **This prompt was from the fantastic Inanis Incedeco, go check our their stories, you won't be dissapointed.**

 **Inquisitor and romanced Josie seeing a play/musical/whatever, and the Inquisitor being super boring, but pretending that they love it for Josie. Maybe eventually Inquisitor gets handsey and you can show Josie's reaction to it**

The Orlesian city of Val Royeaux was home to many things, most of them more lavish than a commoner would see in their lifetime. To Sulahn'nehn Lavellen, it was more decadent than she had ever feared.

Josephine Montilyet, her lover and diplomat, had booked tickets to see a play about the conquering of Ferelden by the Orlesian Empire. OR something like that at least.

Sulahn'nehn had glazed over as Josephine explained the story to her, the diplomat had seen it at least a dozen times, in Antivan, Orlesian and in the common tongue. She could recite the songs flawlessly, and did so as they walked up the long, busy steps of the Royal Jeaneve Theatre.

The entrance hall was filled with golden statues, of various shemlen and animals, mainly lions. Orlesians were obsessed with the animal, if shemlen could ever worship something like her people worshiped the Halla, it would be a lion.

Josie smiled over at her, and Su's heart melted. Creators, her lover was beautiful today, her usual golden ruffled dress had been replaced today by a much more toned down dress. It was purple, with black waves down the back, and Josephine looked absolutely gorgeous in it.

"Love?" The diplomat whispered into her ear, "are you ok?"

"Creators, Josie, you're so beautiful." A blush shot across the diplomats face, only making her more beautiful and Sulahn'nehn couldn't help but dip down and give her a quick kiss. She couldn't see it but Su knew that Josephine had lifted her leg as they kissed, she was so adorable.

"Maker's breath, Su, we're going to cause a scandal!" Josephine gasped as she lowered her leg, Su smiled to herself. "Come on, we need to get to our booth."

"Ma nuvenin, vhenan."

She let Josephine lead her by the hand up some more lavishly decorated stairs. More shem statues and more lions, the Orlesians knew what they liked and never faltered from it.

She was led through a small doorway at the top of the stairs which opened onto a small balcony with two very close together chairs.

A private booth, perfect for them. They had been together for nearly two years now but Josie was still rather shy about public affection, much to the amusement of the Inquisitor.

They took their seats and smiled at each other, Su thought about kissing her again but as she began to lean in, Josie squealed. "It's started!" she clapped and pointed to the large stage.

Two men walked on stage, one dressed as a woman, and stood before the crowd.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue et en profiter," the woman said.

Great, it was in Orlesian. Sulahn'nehn didn't speak a word of the language. This was going to be the most boring two hours of her life.

She sank down, ignoring the music and Orlesian voices going on and on in the background, instead looking towards Josephine.

The smile on her lover's face lit up her eyes like nothing else. The shine from the lanterns below cast such wondrous shadows over her cheeks that Su wanted to do nothing else for the rest of her life but stare. Josephine was truly the most beautiful woman she had ever met, and she counted herself truly blessed to have her.

"Oh, this is a good part!" Josie squeaked, grabbing Su's hand as she leant forward onto the balcony railing. "Fabien is about to announce his love for Reynard but he can't be with him because of Jean, Jean is in the back, that one with the black hair, love, and he is about to… There he is! He is about to stab him." Josie screamed with the crowd as one of the actors fell to the floor, throwing red cloth from his neck as he fell.

Not one word made sense to Su but Josie was happy and her hand was warm in hers. Sulahn'nehn started moving her fingers, slowly stroking the back of her lovers hand, delighting in how soft they were compared to her own calloused ones.

The play continued but Sulahn'nehn was in her own little world, in which only Josephine existed. It was perfect and beautiful, a place that Su never wanted to leave.

"Su…" Josie whimpered. "Maker, I love you but that's so distracting, darling. I can't concentrate on anything at all when you do that."

Josephine turned to look at Sulahn'nehn and the elf closed the distance between them, moving to her lap to kiss her. They kissed until they had to breathe, then kissed again. The final music number played and they didn't hear.

Only they existed. Only they mattered.

"Ahem," a voice called out from the doorway to their balcony. "I am very sorry to interrupt, Lady Montilyet, but the play finished half an hour ago. The theatre is closing now."

Sulahn'nehn hid her face in Josephine's chest as the diplomat stuttered an apology. They left, hand in hand and more crimson than they had ever been.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

 **Prompt - Hawke and Merrill, Merrill feeling like she's not fitting in and Hawke convincing her otherwise?**

 **This was given to me on Tumblr by Inquisitive-d, I hope you enjoy it**

Merrill sat alone in her little house, well it wasn't little compared to her aravel but it was little compared to those in Hightown, and she sighed.

She loved it here, really she did, and it was so different and exciting and strange, but it was so lonely. In the clan, Merrill could talk to anyone, not that she did, oh no, but she could. Here though, here everyone was so busy and so in themselves that she was too scared to even say hello.

The fire dimmed in its place and she turned with a smile, some things were different but others were still the same. She lived in a stone walled city and not a clan, but the fire still needed fuel or, at least, a little bit of magic. She whispered some words and shot a fireball across the room, perfectly aimed at the fireplace. It was decadent, and she knew that but she could afford some comfort in her life now, it was all she had.

A knock at the door made her jump. Maybe her magic wasn't the smartest thing to use with the number of Templars around, she gulped and hobbled over to the door, leaning on her staff to show some non-existent injury.

"Merrill!" The familiar red streak across the woman's face gave her away, even if Merrill could have forgotten that beautiful face. Merrill blushed, and wildly gestured her friend in.

Hawke, she was the second human she had ever met, the first taking her sister away, and she was the kindest person she knew. She visited practically every day, and brought Merrill along on all of her adventures, and more importantly, she made Merrill feel wanted again.

For reasons unknown to Merrill, Hawke wore a red streak across her nose, but it suited her and matched her emerald eyes. Her hair was cut short, and she was gorgeous.

Another blush and Merrill sighed, she needed to stop thinking like that. It was then that Merrill realised they had been standing in silence for at least a minute whilst Merrill stared at Hawke.

"Hawke!" she stammered, "I wasn't expecting you, not that I'm disappointed, I could never be disappointed with you coming, I mean, I am glad you're visiting, you are here to visit, right?"

That wasn't too bad was it?

"Merrill," that voice made Merrill's knees weak and she leant against her staff even more, grateful for the support. "Take a breath, blue really would ruin your pretty face."

Was that a blush on Hawke's cheeks? Merrill smiled to herself regardless, Hawke thought she was pretty. "Do you want a drink? I have…" she trailed off as she looked around her modest house. "Water, I have water."

"With you, Merrill, anything would be lovely."

She grabbed the jug and poured them both drinks as she thought back on her week, creators it had been so embarrassing.

This city was so foreign to her really, everything was just so different. She couldn't even understand the money.

She had seen some flowers that would have looked beautiful and perfect on her empty table. Bright sunflowers, the kind that really should grow in a dark, dirty city like this but somehow they do, they were absolutely gorgeous. And the merchant had thoroughly shamed her though. She had never heard so many slurs in her life. Tears in her eyes, she had tried to run home only to get lost, again.

This city was her home now but she just didn't suit it.

"Merrill, are you ok?" She had frozen standing in the middle of the room, her cheeks warmed as a blush rushed across them towards the tips of her ears and before she could speak, Hawke was by her side, holding her arm. "I'm here, Merrill, it'll be ok."

"This city is so wrong," Merrill gasped, the words escaped before she could stop them, like always, but this time, she wasn't embarrassed but relieved. "I'm never going to fit in, am I? I'm lying to myself if I even think so. I'm lost."

"No," Hawke whispered, she held her close, pushing the elf's head into her chest as she hugged her. "You already fit in, Merrill. Bela cares about you, Varric sees you as his little sister. Maker's breath, Merrill, I really care about you." If Merrill had looked up, she would have seen a blush to rival her own on the human's face. "You are not lost, you're just finding a new way. I'll be there every step."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

The bright sunlight shone blue through the stained glass windows of the Chantry building. A strange depiction of some Maker's myth. It bounced around the room, hitting the mosaic flooring. Andraste this time? Or was it still the Maker. It was all so foreign to Lyla.

Give her the Creators any day.

But this would be worth it, for Leliana at any rate, Lyla was dreading the day ahead.

A long journey together across Orlais had been fantastic, the perfect end to the bloody war they had both fought, won, and survived together in. Leliana had shown her the beautiful views around Lake Celestine.

A beautiful night spent lying beneath the stars, pointing out the different constellations, and then losing themselves in each other's eyes. The lake water lulled them to sleep, and when they woke, Lyla had never felt more at peace.

The lake was beautiful, but Lyla was happy anywhere with Leliana.

Walking the Waking Sea opened her mind to the woes of her people. Not just Dalish, she was passed that silliness now, an elf was an elf was an elf. And the Orlesian royalty treated them like the dirt on their finely polished boots.

All that was behind her now though, they had arrived at the north of the country. At a place that was extremely close to her heart's heart. Valence, the home of the woman who saved Leliana's life.

Mother Dorothea.

Lyla had faced dragons, she had killed more darkspawn than she had eaten hot meals. She had defeated the Archdemon, she was scared of nothing. Except this.

Leliana was desperate for this to go well. She hadn't said anything to Lyla, but the elf could feel the tension in her. And unfortunately, no amounts of back rubs had helped. Though that didn't stop her offering.

"Vhenan," she whispered as they entered the large doors. "It'll be ok."

"I'm supposed to be the one comforting you!" Leliana giggled, though she tightened her grip on Lyla's hand. "Ma serannas, Lyla. I just know she will love you."

"I hope so, love, I hope so."

Leliana pulled her forwards as Lyla's feet suddenly stopped listening to her. This was it, do or die, the most important woman in Leliana's life. No pressure.

Shemlen usually hated her, especially those from the blasted chantry, she would have to be on her best behaviour. No curses, elven, or blaspheming Leliana's god.

"The things I do for love," she sighed, letting Leliana lead the way.

They walked past the rows of people worshipping, at least two dozen or more, and Lyla tried to ignore the stares that pierced the back of her head.

She wasn't welcome here, no Elvhen was.

Mythal'enaste, why did she agree to this.

"Just through these doors," Leliana smiled. The tension that had been so easy to read a moment ago was gone, either Leliana relaxed, or she hid it, Lyla could never actually tell. "Dorothea is expecting us, don't worry."

A quick kiss, in view of the whole room, and Lyla lost herself in it. Better to be in her world than hear the horrified gasps of the sheep around them.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan." She whispered, and leliana smiled that goofy smile that sent Lyla's legs to jelly. Creators, this woman.

They walked in.

"Leliana!" An Orlesian accent shot across the room as they stepped in. There was no time for Lyla to panic before Leliana ran ahead, straight into the arms of a revered mother. She wore the usual disgusting coloured robe, with the strange sun icon on it. No doubt there was some importance, but if Leliana had told Lyla, she hadn't listened.

"Dorothea!" Leliana squealed. "I missed you so much, old friend. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Likewise, Leli. When your letters stopped last year, I feared the worst. I cannot tell you the relief I felt when I heard you were at the new King's coronation." Dorothea pulled her in tighter as tears began to form in her eyes. "As much as I love seeing you, there is another reason you are here, no?"

"How could I forget, forgive me," Leliana laughed. She released the older woman and turned back to her elf, grabbing Lyla's hand as she did so. "You may have heard stories of this woman, Thea, how she single-handedly saved the world from the Blight? How she destroyed the Archdemon on her own, nearly scaring me to death whilst doing so. However, that is all so unimportant compared to who she really is,

"Lyla is my heart, Thea. You saved my life, but Lyla saved my soul and showed me more love than I ever expected. I love her, and, Maker, I hope you do too."

"She must be important if you're willing to blaspheme, dear," Dorothea laughed. "Step closer, child, let me look at you."

Lyla gulped, and took a modest step forward. Creators, this was worse than anything.

"Does she not speak?" She laughed as Lyla blushed. "She can flush though."

"Nice to meet you, hahren," she managed.

"Oh, what a beautiful accent. You have chosen well, Leli!"

"Stop embarrassing her, Thea!" Lyla giggled, "She doesn't know you're teasing her."

"Well, she does now!"

"Teasing me? Mythal las suledin," Lyla stammered.

"Tut tut, mon amour," Leliana laughed, wrapping an arm around Lyla's waist from behind. "I told you she would love you."

"Not so quick, Leliana," Dorothea sighed. "May I have one moment alone with your paramour? Thank you."

A quick kiss to her elongated ear and Leliana was gone. Lyla was alone with the scariest being she had ever faced. Alone, weaponless and powerless. Panic bubbled inside her, but she suppressed it with a gulp, then stared straight into the Mother's eyes.

"She loves you, that much is obvious, Lyla. But do you really love her? Can you honestly protect this one after she has been through so much?" The questions hit her harder than any Ogre's fist. Cut deeper than any darkspawn's sword. Hurt more than anything she had ever dealt with.

"You are ma vhenan's old friend, shem, so I will forgive you this once," Lyla growled. The panic that had bubbled up was replaced by her oldest friend, her rage. "But if you ever dare to question my commitment to Leliana again, I will break you. I killed the bitch who ruined her life, for Leliana. I destroyed more Darkspawn than any person could ever count, for Leliana. I nearly sacrificed my life, for Leliana.

"She is my life, my love, ma vhenan. Don't you ever dare doubt that."

Dorothea smiled. An odd little thing that reminded Lyla of her own adopted mother. Tears fell from the Revered Mother's eyes, and she grabbed Lyla by the shoulders, pulling her in tight.

"Maybe you are good enough."

 _ **Translations**_

 _ **Ar lath ma – I love you**_

 _ **Ma vhenan – My heart**_

 _ **Ma serannas – Thank you**_

 _ **Shemlen/Shem – human**_

 _ **Mythal'enaste – a common curseword**_


	8. Chapter 8 Little Red Leliana

_**Prompt**_

 _ **Adapt a fairy tale with your choice of lady love.**_

Once upon a time, there lived a young woman who lived in a village beside the Brecilian Forest. One winter, she went to visit her grandmother delivering presents as she was wont to do.

The winter was long and cold, darker most days than the summer nights, but Leliana wasn't worried for herself. Her grandmother lived in the middle of the woods, alone now her Grandfather had passed on. The young woman liked to visit her grandma at least once a week, keeping her company and bringing sweet fruits and other gifts to keep the old lady's spirits up.

In the past, Wynne, her grandmother, had been an expert mage, beaten by no one but time itself. Now, though, she was bedridden most days, moving slowly whenever she had to get up. Her old magic was still there, but the effort to reach it seemed infinitely large, too much for the little frail old lady to gather.

Leliana didn't mind, though, it meant she had an excuse to visit, and she used it as much as she possibly could. She always shared stories from her past, stories of her mother, and the wars she had fought in. It was bittersweet, but Leliana lived for it.

She had gathered a large basket of fruit today, larger than she usually gathered, and a rather generous pouch of tea leaves. The more tea, the longer Leliana would stay.

The path to her grandmother's home was dark and dismal, winding through the Brecilian Forest until it would finally snake back to the outskirts, reaching the small cabin. It would take her a few hours but that was nothing for young Leliana, she was excited.

She pulled her favourite red coat on, pulling the overly broad hood up and over her head, smiling to herself as she imagined how she looked. She was a vain woman, she would be the first to admit, but she would also admit how cute her jacket was.

Humming a quiet tune to herself, she took the first step, ignoring the large shadows that seemed to move around her. Trees began to block out the dim winter sun, and before too long it was dark. Reaching into her pack, Leliana reached for a small torch, lighting it with a flint and steel before holding it before her and screeching in shock.

A dark figure stood just outside the light, its bright eyes glowing yellow in the shadows as a giant predatory grin shone brightly. "Oh little red riding hood, what are you doing alone in the dark, dreary forest?"

"I'm sorry," Leliana lilted. "I can't see who you are, my friend."

"Ah, but of course," the voice softened, turning down from the grim gruff growl of an angry beast to the warm, gentle singing of a fellow Orlesian woman. "I'm sorry too, my pet, I can't step forward just yet. I suffer from something, you see."

"Ah, but of course, mon amie," Leliana smiled warmly. "Then stay where you are comfortable of course."

"Thank you, sweetling," The voice swayed with an unseen rhythm. "But you didn't answer my question, hmm. Why are you here?"

"I'm visiting my poor old grandmother," Leliana answered. "I must be off, my friend, I'm sorry, but I shan't be late. You understand, yes?"

"But of course, sweetling. Perhaps we may run into one another again, no?" The voice began to quieten as the bright eyes dimmed. "A word of warning, stay on the road, my pretty friend, there are hunters around, and we can't have them mistake you for the wolf, no?"

"A werewolf?" Leliana gulped. "Thank you for the warning!" She called out, but her only reply was the whistling of the wind.

She crept forward, hoping the person had gone, as she didn't want to disturb them, and fortunately they were no longer there. Away into the darkness as a shadow.

She continued on, picking up her brisk walk to an even faster one, hoping to never meet this werewolf that she was warned about. The thought of running into a werewolf in even the light was terrifying but in the dark, grim forest, that thought sent chills down to her spine. Leliana was not excited for that.

Shaking her head, Leliana began to sing an old dalish song her mother had taught her as a young child. Letting it lift her spirits as the forest shadows covered her. She bgan to lose herself to the song, and it almost seemed as though the trees themselves began to sway and dance with her. Either the magic of the wild elves was more potent than she had ever imagined or Leliana was slowly losing her mind. Either was as plausible as the other.

Before too long she realised she was before her grandmothers wooden cabin. The sun shone dimly behind it, their already fw hours of sunlight retreating as the sun descended to the darkness behind the cabin.

Leliana smiled to herself as she walked up the small cobblestone path to the cabin, stopping before the warm wooden oak door.

The smell of cooking overwhelmed her as she stood outside, the smell of spices and vegetables slowly boiling into the stew, and no doubt grandma would be adding the meat soon.

She knocked once waiting for an answer that didn't arrive.

She knocked twice waiting for an answer than didn't arrive.

She knocked thrice and finally an answer arrrived.

"Who is it?" A grumbling voice replied, her grandmother.

" It's me Little Red Leliana, Grandma!" Leliana giggled. "Let me in, I have some goodies for you."

"Ah yes, Leliana!" Her grandma coughed. "Let yourself in, deary, the door's open."

Leliana pushed the door open and was hit with a wall of warmth and spices. It was a perfect welcome to the small wooden cabin.

Her grandmother lay in the bed on the far right of the cabin, opposite the roaring fire with a large pot upon it. Leliana peered in, smiled to herself as she realised she had guessed its contents correctly from outside.

"Something smells good, Granny!" She laughed, "where's the meat?"

"Oh, I'm just about to prepare it!" Granny growled. "Why don't you come here and help."

"Grandma, are you ok? Your voice sounds strange!"

"Oh just a cold, sweetling," Granny coughed.

Leliana crept closer, staring at her grandma in the dim light of the fire. "My, Grandma, what big eyes you have!" She gasped as she saw how bright and large Wynne's eyes had become.

"All the better to see you with, my pet," Granny smirked as she pulled her drooping hat up.

"My, Grandma, what large ears you have!" Leliana gasped as two huge ears popped out.

"All the better to hear you with, sweetling!" Grandma smirked a wolfish grin.

"My, Grandma, what big teeth you have!" Leliana gasped again, staring at the large fangs inside her grandmother's mouth.

"All the better to eat you with!" Grandma roared, diving out the bed and revealing her true identity.

A giant werewolf descended upon the hapless girl, but whilst Leliana might have been naïve, she was never defenceless. A tiny dagger was hidden in her jacket, and Leliana produced it as she began to scream for help. Perhaps her grandma was out back, working on her small garden. The other truth was too horrific to bear.

She slashed wildly with her small blade, waving it as frantically as she possibly could but the wolf just began to laugh. "You are a foolish young thing, Leliana. You think that blade makes you as dangerous as me? Bah! You are merely a nightingale compared to my fierceness!" The wolf roared, jumping in front of the door as Leliana backed off towards the fire.

A howl from outside made the wolf turn its head, and Leliana darted behind the bed, putting an obstacle between her and those large, dripping fangs.

"Halam sahlin!" A voice roared from the garden and before either wolf or woman could react someone dived through the large front window.

A small, muscular woman rose from the floor, ignoring the broken glass she had just caused and shaking her head, causing her gorgeous, braided, red hair to flow around her pointed ears. In one hand she carried an intricately designed axe, and the other a similarly designed sword.

"I have hunted you for months, beast," the woman growled. "You will not hurt another soul."

"Too late!" The wolf roared. "I have already eaten one meal today, this young thing will be an excellent dessert!"

The wolf screeched, charged at the new mystery woman and slashing at her beautiful yet sturdy dalish armour. Her claws merely bounced off the ironwood, and the woman retaliated in kind. Slashing her axe up across the wolf's stomach, slicing it open.

Blood, guts, and finally a little old woman fell from the wolf.

The wolf howled in pain as it fell backwards, shifting back to its human form as a brunette lay where the wolf had died.

"Granny!" Leliana delighted, jumping over the bed towards her the old lady who had fallen from the wolf. "You're alive! How?"

"I was always better with restoration than with offense, my love," Wynne smiled. "Thank you, Huntress, you have saved my granddaughter and me."

"It was my duty, falon," the elf smiled.

"Please, stay for dinner," Leliana gasped as she stood. She stepped towards the cute elf, catching her heart before it leaped out of her throat. "You saved us, and we don't even know your name."

"Lyla Mahariel," the elf blushed. "And you?"

"Leliana," she lilted. "A hero deserves a reward, no?" Leliana stepped forward and bent her head down, capturing her saviour's lips in her own, kissing her with all the passion in the world.

"Ahem," Wynne coughed behind after what seemed like a lifetime passed by.

Leliana stepped back, her stomach backflipping as she saw the blush spread from Lyla's cheeks to the tips of her pointed ears.

"Staying for dinner seems like a good idea," Lyla giggled. "Ma serannas, vhenan."

 **Translations**

 **Halam Sahlim – This ends now**

 **Falon – friend**

 **Ma serannas – Thank you**

 **Vhenan – Heart (massive term of endearment)**


End file.
